


With Luck, It Might Even Snow on Us

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canceled Flights, Chicago (City), Christmas Fluff, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Exploration, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holidays, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shancemas Exchange 2019, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Snow, Snowed In, Soft Boys, Stranded, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned trip, holiday travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: “Shiro?”  Lance asked in a surprised tone.His eyes zeroing in on probably the last person Lance expected to run into at a random coffee shop in the airport.  Well...more specifically an airport in a city none of them lived in. It just felt too random to be a possibility that would happen.“Lance?”  He asked in a bit of a shock, blinking at Lance in surprise. But it quickly faded away and a warm friendly smile bloomed on his face as Lance quickly moved with his luggage towards his table.  “What are you doing here? I thought--”“I tried to surprise my family with something of a last minute trip home.”  Lance answered with a smile. Finding relief in finding someone he knew rather well in the whole mess of a day he was having.  Looked like the universe was giving him something. “Key word being tired. The current weather didn’t pan out in my favor.” Lance huffed out.
Relationships: Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	With Luck, It Might Even Snow on Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moccici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moccici/gifts).



> Hello, moccici, I was your giftee for the Shancemas Exchange! 
> 
> I hope you like your gift! I sort took you idea of where Lance and Shiro are along one Christmas Eve and run into each other into a cafe and are like "why not spend it with this guy I just meet" and like changed it up a bit and ran away with it. I also tried to work a few of your prompts, though it is admittedly just one, but one was also just sort of fluff...so....
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it.

**_Canceled._ **

Lance glared at the bold, red word that was beside the whole list of departing flights on the info screen. Just a full column of the same word over and over. All across the board. And Lance was glaring at all of them. 

Well, more so, he was glaring at one.

The one that was  _ supposed _ to be his connecting flight to Miami. 

Lance had never hated the word canceled so much in his life.

Usually he didn’t mind it. 

Sometimes Lance even loved it. Like when his work summer barbecue got canceled because everyone got sick. Or when his professors in college would send out an email saying class was canceled for whatever reason, and he could roll back over and go back to bed. Lance was usually fine with seeing the world canceled.

Just...not right now…

When he was in a different city he knew no one in…

Had nowhere to go…

With his holiday plans ruined.

Yeah, he really was not happy with the word canceled at the moment.

Neither was anyone else in the airport around him. 

But like...Lance was supposed to have taken off from Miami to Havana like ten minutes ago. Tucking into a movie or show right about now, or maybe chatting with some old lady next to him. All the while filled with excitement and nerves about surprising his family for Christmas. Imagining his mother’s face when she opened the door to find him just standing there, when he told her he couldn’t make it because of work and travel costs being too much.

And it was all just  _ ruined _ .

By some dumb, serve snow storm.

Now he was stuck in  _ Chicago _ .

Lance sighed to himself heavily as looked at the vouchers in his hands.

He had to completely abandoned his whole plan all together.

Because  _ of course _ the airline was only going to do anything about his flight from Chicago to Miami. They didn’t care about the connection he missed, because that one wasn’t canceled. But the only reason he missed it was because the Chicago one was delayed and delayed then canceled. 

Well, to be fair, the lovely woman that tried to help him, was more than happy to help Lance change his flights. Which was fine, save the fact that it would cause him an arm and a leg to do. Because well ...a _ lot _ of reasons Lance didn’t really listen do.

The trip was a budget stretch as it was. 

Lance wanted to see his family. 

But he did kind of want to keep  _ some _ of his holiday bonus in his bank account to use for himself. And of course, the next week were black out dates for the vouchers he was given for his troubles. Which was annoying, but not the fault of the woman who gave them to him.

Lance sighed again.

He shoved the vouchers into the pocket of his jacket. Reaching for his small rolling carry-on at the same time, tugging it closer to him as he started walking away from the screens.

“At least it was supposed to be a surprise.” Lance muttered to himself weakly as he fished out his phone from his back pocket. “No one will be disappointed by this turn of events...well everyone but me.”

That was perhaps the whole saving grace of things.

No one in his family really knew he was coming. 

It was only Veronica that sort of knew he was thinking about it. But the last thing they had talked, things didn’t seem to look like they were going to work out. So she wasn’t expecting him to show up from a surprise, nor would she really blapper that out if she felt he was lying.

The only person that knew of his plan was his uncle.

Lance activated his phone and quickly unlocked it.

He opened the messaging app he was using for his uncle. Lance carefully walked on as he typed out a message to him about how his flight was canceled, and he basically just had to cancel everything. So he wouldn’t be home for a surprise and a thanks for his help keeping things under wraps. Along with a good collection of crying emoji sticker.

His uncle was quick to respond in a way that made Lance smile a bit.

Lance tucked his phone back away after a quick text of ‘thanks for everything’ back.

He groaned to himself as he glanced around the terminal around him.

He really needed to figure out what he was going to do.

Because well, he wasn’t getting out of Chicago that night. The snow storm was expected to clear up enough for any planes to fly out until the next afternoon... _ possibly _ . So Lance needed to figure out he was going to camp out in the airport for the night...or find some hotel for a night.

That and he also needed to figure out a way back home

Something Lance was not exactly looking forward to. Given that he is probably going to have to pay an arm and a leg. Or he’d have to settle for a cheap but not  _ great _ airline, while hoping to dodge as little fees as possible.

But he really would rather not spend Christmas in an airport terminal.

The thought alone made Lance frown a bit.

Not that the airport wasn’t beautifully decorated with to fit the holiday theme. It’s just if Lance was going to be alone for the holidays, he would very much like to be in his own apartment.

Before he did all that though...Lance really wanted to treat himself to some coffee drink.

Preferably something with caramel and chocolate, and like a million and one calories he should not be having. But honestly he would settle for just about anything. Oh and lots and lots of  _ caffeine _ , he had been up since... _ too early _ to catch the flight to Chicago. And maybe it could be iced, though a hot drink sounded far more appealing with snow falling outside.

It didn’t take Lance long to stop a logo for some sort of cafe in the airport.

He hadn’t really heard of it, and he wondered if it as a local chain or whatever. 

It didn’t really matter to him. 

All that mattered was that it had a place to sit down. Where he could sit and sip at a nice drink for a while. And just relax and unwind for a second after the... _ depocail  _ of a day the universe had put him through. 

Then, when he was ready, he could pull out his laptop, and figure out what to do.

But coffee needed to be first.

Yeah...coffee  _ totally _ needed to be first.

Lance quickly filed into the line, which honestly was moving rather quickly, with a handful of other grumbling people. He ordered something standard from the menu above the countered when it’s his turn to order. Asking for just a few extra pumps of some syrup as kindly as he can, and doesn’t think about the price the cashier told him as he pays them.

He shuffled over to the pick up spot with his luggage. 

Giving a miserable smile to the few people that shuffle a bit to make room for him as they wait. It only for a brief moment before, most of the people standing around are looking at their phones. Either typing away angrily or just scrolling about mindless. Lance isn’t much different after a moment himself.

He scrolled through his social media listlessly as he waited.

Cracking a smile at a post or comment here and there. Or liking something on his feed, or a photo a friend posted something they were doing. Maybe drool at a few food posted Hunk made a while back for just something.

Honestly, anything to not think about what a dumb idea his trip was.

How he should have planned better. Been more willing to splurge on the direct flight to Miami. Or at least picked a flight with a connecting flight that wasn’t so freaking... _ North _ with snow and all that. Maybe actually told his mom he was coming to visit so she could light a candle for him.

Because that was what was  _ totally _ wrong with his travel plans.

His mom didn’t light a candle for him…

“--For Lance!” A voice called.

Lance peaked up to see some barista shoved out a drink out more on the counter. Turning back towards the word to prepare someone else’s drink. They completely don’t acknowledge the thank you Lance threw their way as he collected his drink.

Grabbing his luggage, Lance moved to find a seat in the small area.

All of the good seats with plugs are taken, but honestly that felt like such a given to Lance he couldn’t be disappointed. Most of the tables were taken by miserable looking travelers trying to figure out what to do. Or little families just snacking on something before they figure out what to do.

But Lance is sure there is some back table seat no one’s bothered to take. 

That or someone was going to get up and leave soon. Giving him the perfect spot to sit and drink his coffee and feel better.

He could feel it in his bones.

He just had to be on the lookout for it and be ready to quickly claim it.

Carefully he scanned the space.

Looking for a place to sit.

Scanning…

Scanning…

Scan...

“Shiro?” Lance asked in a surprised tone.

His eyes zeroing in on probably the last person Lance expected to run into at a random coffee shop in the airport. Well...more specifically an airport in a city none of them lived in. It just felt too  _ random _ to be a possibility that would happen.

Not to say that Lance wasn’t relieved to see the familiar head of white hair.

There was no denying it was Shiro.

Full head of white silverish hair aside, there was his signature forelock of his hair cut, Lance had honestly never really seen anyone else have. Not to mention undeniable square jaw, and board body. Honestly, Lance could never mistake them for someone else. Kind of hard to do that with the guy you’ve had a sort-of-maybe-not-but-total crush on for longer that Lance would willingly admit too. 

And the glasses Shiro was wearing, didn’t completely hide the scar across his nose. His eyes looking at something on the tablet he had propped up in front of him on the table.

Lance watched as Shiro’s head turned at the sound of his name in the noise of the cafe.

Quickly glancing around with a look of surprised confusion, before…

“Lance?” He asked in a bit of a shock, blinking at Lance in surprise. But it quickly faded away and a warm friendly smile bloomed on his face as Lance quickly moved with his luggage towards his table. “What are you doing here? I thought--”

“I tried to surprise my family with something of a last minute trip home.” Lance answered with a smile. Finding relief in finding someone he knew rather well in the whole mess of a day he was having. Looked like the universe was giving him something. “Key word being tired. The current weather didn’t pan out in my favor.” Lance huffed out. Before he pointed to an empty chair at Shiro’s table. “Do you mind if…?”

“No, please sit.” Shiro said.

He hurriedly moved his tablet to the side a bit. Quickly making a space for Lance as he placed his drink on the table. Dusting away a few crumbs from the pastry he probably at some point sitting there.

Lance slung his backpack off heavily, but carefully eased it into the chair to his left. And he kicked his rolling luggage more under the table. All before flopping into the seat next to Shiro with a sigh of relief. 

Finally able to be still and sit down for a bit without having to worry.

“Long day?” Shiro asked with a small chuckle.

“Something like that.” Lance tossed back with a hum as he reached for his drink.

He held it in his hands for a moment. Taking in the warm through the paper cup for just a moment. There had been a chill he couldn’t shake since landing in Chicago...but that was another thing he didn’t want to think about. Then he brought the drink to his mouth, and took a good, but brief drink from it.

Closing his eyes at the pleasant flavor.

He let out another connect sigh as he heard Shiro chuckle at him again.

“So what are you doing here, Shiro?” Lance asked as he opened his eyes to put his drink back down. Turning to look at the other man who just seemed to be looking at him. “I though you were in like Europe or something for business with Allura.”

“Yes, I was in England with Allura.” Shiro corrected with a nod. “But I was making my way back home when…”

“Your flight got canceled?” Lance asked.

Shiro nodded somberly. 

“And to add a bit of salt to the wound, the next flight out that isn’t sold out with a massive waiting list isn’t until Friday.” He stated mournfully.

“ _ Friday?!” _ Lance gasped.

“Yeah…”

“On like every flight back to Arizona?”

“Well...I wouldn’t say  _ every _ flight, but...Pretty much. I had someone check,” Shiro stated gently, with a weak nod. “They said it was pretty much like that across the board until like Friday.”

Lance groaned and dropped his head to onto the table.

Well there when his plan for finding a flight home out home right out the window.

Meaning he was  _ totally _ stuck in a city he didn’t live in.

Or know anyone in.

Or have a place to stay.

Or even plan to be in remotely the same climate.

For like a week.

God, he should have just stayed home and settled for video calling home on Christmas. And just have a nice quiet day filled with dumb holiday movies. It was what he had done the past few years.

Lance felt a few soft pats on his shoulder.

“Sorry Lance.” Shiro said with a kind grin when Lance looked up at him miserable.

“No, it’s  _ fine _ , I guess.” Lance sighed out as he grabbed his drink again. Taking a small sip before he rested his cheek on his hand. “It’s not like the weather is your fault. Unless you are secretly Jack Frost, then...we might have a problem.”

“Oh no, my secret identity has been compromised.” Shiro returned with fake gasping horror.

Lance laughed at the words.

Before he mockingly shook his fist towards Shiro. Earning a laugh from the other at the gesture. Then both fell into a fit of giggles together for good few moments. Only to settle again with content sighs.

Lance took another drink from his coffee.

“Guess that mean I need to figure out where I want to stay till then.” Lance sighed.

He really did not want to think about the money he was probably going to have to put down for a place so last minute. Let alone the amount for a place that was rather halfway decent, and had some good reviews. Even though honestly, Lance would really just settled for a bed and a clean working bathroom, with some heating. Anything really that wasn’t the airport.

He would lower his standards a bit…

But not a  _ whole  _ lot.

“Why not just stay with me.” Shiro stated with a naculant shrug.

Lance turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Because...what?

He honestly didn’t expect Shiro to say that. 

He really didn’t expect Shiro to say anything about the matter. Other than maybe some general encouragement for Lance to find away for things to work out. And maybe that was sort of unfair.

Shiro was a nice guy that cared. 

He was always the one that checked everyone had what they needed for any given an activity they did. And always seemed to have what they might need just in case someone didn’t have it.

So…

“I mean, I got to find a place too.” Shiro continued as he turned towards his tablet again. Angling it so Lance could see he was looking at vacation rentals in the city. “Why not just get a place together. We can split the cost of whatever place we decide to stay at, which will be cheaper than booking anything separately. We can just explore the city or hang out until Friday or whenever, and we won’t be alone for the holidays. I’m a bit jet lagged, but that sounds like a win win.”

“It does…” Lance said thoughtful.

Unplanned vacation in a random city with Shiro sounded...kind of  _ amazing _ .

Something Lance really never thought would happen. 

Like  _ ever. _

For a handful of different reasons.

Mainly being they weren’t  _ really  _ friends. Well, they were friends, but they weren’t  _ friends _ friends. They had mutual friends, who they usually hung out with at the same time, and did things with at the same time. They didn’t really hang out on their own.

But now...here they were.

Just the two of them in an airport with nowhere to go.

The whole city of Chicago out there, filled with things for them to see and do. Giving them somewhere to explore and have a whole series of adventures. Make memories that only they could share with the other.

It sure as hell beat moping around.

And like, Lance didn’t have to go back to work until January 2nd…

Why not make the most of something that was probably never going to happen again.

“Alright, yeah, sure.” Lance said with a wide smile. He reached to drag Shiro’s tablet closer to him. “Let’s see what’s out there.”

* * *

“ _ So you’re stuck in Chicago? _ ” Hunk asked on the other side of the phone.

Lance could hear a shriek from some younger relative of Hunk’s in the background over the line. Along with the chatter of Hunk’s family doing whatever they were doing. But it quickly dies away, as Hunk easily seems to find a quieter place.

“Just till Saturday.” Lance returned with a small hum.

He glances over a selection of grapes lazily. Debating just which bag he wanted to get from the somewhat small display of the little grocery story he was in. He already somewhat decided on red grapes, given they are usually always sweet...it was just a question if  _ which _ bag he sense was going to be the best.

“ _ Ah, I’m sorry to hear that bud.” _ Hunk said on the other line. “ _ I know how excited you were to surprise your family for the holidays. And then to have the weather ruin it for you.” _

“It’s not all bad.” Lance huffed with a roll of his eyes, as he reached out to grab a bag of grapes, and dropped them in the small cart he had. “Don’t get me wrong, it  _ sucks _ royally that stuff didn’t work out. And I’ll probably freeze my balls off in this weather.” He continued, smiling at some old lady that glared at him at the words. “But Shiro and I found a nice Airbnb place, and it’s totally going to be a whit--”

“ _ Whoa, wait,  _ Shiro _ and you?!”  _ Hunk exclaimed.

Oh yeah, right…

Hunk doesn’t know.

Why would he know. Lance hadn’t started the conversation with the fact or anything. He went more, my plans failed, and now I’m stuck in a strange places route. There was no Shiro mentioned whatsoever.

“I ran into him at the airport.” Lance said easily. 

And he ignored the noise Hunk made at the statement.

“His flight home was canceled. We were in the same boat.” Lance stated, as he turned down an isle. “We booked the same flight back home. And decided it was cheaper to split the cost of an Airbnb, than book one separately. Plus, we would be with someone we knew for the holiday. It’s not that weird Hunk.”

Turning his attention to some of the items on the shelves. It’s a select of pasta noodles. All of which Lance doesn’t have the stomach to even think about potentially eating at the moment. 

Not after the deep dish pizza Shiro and him eaten for a meal.

He really can’t think about food.

But Lance knows if he doesn’t wake up without some kind of breakfast food...or at least  _ coffee _ in the apartment he’ll lose it.

That at Shiro is jet lagged. 

_ “I never said it was weird.” _ Hunk returned.

Lance let out a puff of a fake laugh at the words. 

“ _ Lance, buddy, it’s not weird.” _ Hunk exasperated on the other line, in a way that made Lance smile a little. “ _ It just ...surprising _ .  _ Given, you know ...your... _ ” Hunk trailed off awkwardly in a way, that Lance can completely picture his waving hands.

“You can say crush.” Lance said with a laugh.

“ _ I very specifically remember you forbidding me even mentioning it slightly.” _ Hunk returned flatly. “ _ Lance, you made me promise on my family’s recipe book.” _

“Alright I get it!” Lance huffed as he turned down another aisle. “But like, last I checked Hunk, my life was not a cheesy romance novel, or some kind of fan fiction trope. Nor was is really bad Hallmark movie. It’s fine. It just two friends taking a little trip together, around the holidays. Nothing is going to happen, okay.”

“ _ Yeah, says every holiday protagonist ever.” _

“Hunk!” Lance snapped.

“ _ What, it’s true. _ ”

“Okay, fine.” Lance huffed, as he tossed some boxes of instant oatmeal into the cart. “But this trip is like a two bros chilling in a hot tub situation.”

“ _ Shiro is literally gay, and you’re bi.” _ Hunk returned with a slight chuckle in his voice.

“You aren’t helping.” Lance growled out miserably. 

He chucked small pack of coffee into his cart as Hunk started laughing on the other side of the phone. Growling slightly as he pushed his way over to the small creamer section. Somewhat happy to see they had a powder caramel creamer Lance loved, even though he roughly tossed it in, that was more directed at Hunk. It was followed by a container of hot chocolate.

“I can hang up and call someone else, you know.” Lance snapped. “Someone way more helpful that you are being right now.”

“ _ No don’t.”  _ Hunk pleaded. His laughter on the other side of the phone disappeared quickly. “ _ I’ll stop.”  _ he said quickly. “ _ I’ll stop. I promise. Just like how I will promise not to be surprised if you and Shiro sort of hook up.” _

Lance whined.

Burying his face in hand for a moment.

Kicking himself for calling Hunk instead of Veronica. Because honestly she would have been a lot easier to handle. And Lance could more easily have uttered her from saying too much of anything with a jab here and there. Or even calling at just the right time so the call would become more of a family call.

But he had promised to call Hunk when he had arrived in Cuba and gotten settled in.

Because Hunk was like that.

Lance didn’t want him to worry. Which he would have if Lance didn’t call or text him in the window of time Lance told him. And it would just end up kind of being a whole thing until then. So it was just best for Lance to call.

That and he needed help on what to make for dinner on Christmas.

Because, that sounded like a nice thing to do.

“ _ Okay, now I’ll stop. I swear!” _ Hunk stated on the other line.

“Thank you.” Lance sighed out in relief. 

“ _ No problem.” _

“Alright, can you help me figure out what to make for a nice holiday dinner for just two people, please? I’m kind of at a loss of what to do, and I want it to be something kind of special you know.”

A silence fell over the phone line.

Oh god.

Lance looked to the ceiling.

Taking a breath to brace himself for the teasing he just walked himself into.

“Hunk.” Lance warned after a moment of silence _. _

“ _ What!?” _ Hunk exclaimed like he did nothing wrong. Though Lance was pretty sure he could hear a smile in his voice. “ _ I was just thinking that all. And I was only going to say you could maybe roast a whole chicken. That's it. Nothing about how the way to a guys heart is through his stomach. Nope, just chicken with a nice spice blend.” _

Lance shook his head at the words.

A smile blooming on his lips.

“Alright, Hunk, I believe you.” Lance said with a small laugh. “Chicken sounds like it will work. Let me hear what you genius food brain that thought up.”

Hunk quickly jumped into talking about what they thought would work for a small holiday meal. Things that would blend well together and suit both Lance’s and Shiro’s tastes to the best of his knowledge. While also mirrored something of a traditional holiday meal that Lance had grown rather use to over the years. 

He talked Lance through what to get to make everything. As well as supply him with a cheat here and there, so Lance didn’t have to by too many things he would ultimately have to leave behind. As well as promised to write up a simple guide of how to prepare and cook everything that was decided to send to him for later.

By the end, Lance felt he had something decent planned out.

“ _ So where is Shiro right now? _ ” Hunk asked as Lance walked his cart over to the freezer section of the store.

“Sleeping in his bed at the airbnb.” Lance answered easily, as he slides up to the premade cookie dough section of the isle. “He was tired before we went out to get deep dish pizza, because of jet lag. And I think the pizza really just did him in, put him in a food coma after we finished. So I let him crash.” He added lightly, as he picked out some chocolate chip dough, and some holiday sugar cookie ones. “Figured get some food, so he has something to eat when he wakes up at three in the morning, and I’m passed out asleep. Instead you know wandering out into a winter blizzard to find something to eat.”

“ _ That’s very nice of you.” _

“Well, I mean, he’s letting me borrow a jacket.” Lance said offhandedly as he glanced down the the heavy gray coat Shiro’ lent him. It was too big for Lance, but it did a better job at keeping Lance warmer than the old hand me down jacket Lance brought with him. Or any of the other clothes Lance had packed. “It was the least I could do.”

“ _ Wow.” _

“Oh my god, Hunk.”

“ _ What? I didn’t say anything about how I’m trying to figure out how you  _ not _ in a cheesy holiday romance movie.” _

“Alright, la la la la la! This call is over. I am hanging up now.”

Lance could hear Hunk say something on the other line. But he could really make it out as he pulled the phone away from him. Though he was pretty sure Hunk was muttering a series of curses at him or something like that.

“Okay, bye Hunk! Great talking to you, going to check out now...bye!” Lance exclaimed into his phone before he hung up.

Lance let out a sigh.

He hung his head. He really didn’t think talking to Hunk would be so much of an annoying pain. Though he knew he should have expected it. Hunk doesn’t just let Lance get away with a lot.

But it did bring a smile to his face.

Shaking his head, Lance pushed the card towards the cashiers.

* * *

A sudden loud series of crashing like noise sounded.

The sound instantly waking Lance up with a bit of start. 

Causing him to shoot bolt upright, before scrambling a bit under the mountain of blankets he had pulled on the bed he claimed in the airbnb. Lance blanched at the cold air of the room that hit him as he did so. Cursing himself for choosing to wear some old t-shirt for pyjamas as he shoved his eye cover up into his hair line roughly. Hurriedly blinking himself awake, barely acknowledging the fact he didn’t recognize the room he was in.

Choosing to instead, pull himself free of the warmth from the bed.

Ungracefully stumbling out a bit in the processes. Stupid sheets wrapping around his foot in his rush to get out of the bed to see what was going on. At least he managed not to face plant into the floor...or the wall.

Quickly he moved to the door of the room.

He grabbed one of his shoes from where he remembered kicking them off the night before. Making sure he had a good hold to toss it at whoever was breaking in into whatever place he was in. 

Before he opened the door.

There was a small series of clanks sounded as he eased out through the doorway and into the hallway. Soft muttering he couldn’t really make out, but could be heard slightly. Carefully Lance eased down the hallway, towards the living space of the apartment. Where a few of the lights seemed to be on.

He braced himself before he reached the end of the hallway.

Counting to three.

One.

Two.

“AAaaahhhh!!” Lance shouted as he sprang out into the more open living space of the apartment.

He held the shoe over his head.

Doing his best to look as intimidating as possible to any intruder who dare decided to break in. Cause, well he could really do some damage with a well aimed shoe. Or whoever was breaking in saw a crazed man holding a shoe over his head and decided to just get the hell out of there.

“Aaah!” Can a returned surprised call from the kitchen.

Lance quickly looked to the sound to find…

Shiro standing in the middle of the kitchen. Holding a small saucepan close to his body. Almost like he might use is as small shield towards whatever scared him. His eyes quickly moving to scan over the apartment before they landed on Lance.

“Holy crap, Lance,” Shiro said with a heavy sigh or relief and a small laugh. Moving the saucepan more towards his heart as he relaxed. “You scared me.

“Shiro?” Lance asked confused as he lowered his shoe. “I...um...heard a noise...and uh…though someone was breaking in...or something. So...” 

Lance glanced down at the shoe in his hand for a moment.

Dropping it almost instantly when he realized he didn’t need it. Kicking it just out of the way of the hallway opening, so no one tripped. He brushed his hand against his old worn pj shirt, and before he made his way over to the kitchen.

It was a nice modern kitchen, went well with the open concept of the place. Filled with dark cabinets with slim silver finishes. With white countertops and chrome appliances. The only bit of color coming from the multi blue tiles of the back splashes, and the bright red toaster and coffee maker. The kitchen Island was large, and made the space seem just a little bit larger.

There weren’t too many bells and whistles. But it was new enough, and simple.

Very much the type of kitchen Lance imagined in a dream place.

“Sorry.” Shiro apologized with as Lance rounded the island. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was just trying to get pan out of the cabinet to hard boil an egg for breakfast. And they all fell out onto the floor before I could stop them.” Shiro added with a sheepish expression. Before he raised his right shoulder a bit. “I am still down a hand at the moment.” 

It’s just enough for Lance to see the stump of Shiro’s right arm.

Completely free of the prosthetic.

Lance hummed as he nodded at it.

“I can see that.” He said with a tired smile. “Do you need a few extra to help.”

Lance held up his own hands for Shiro to see.

Shiro shook his head with a soft chuckle. “I can more than manage to make a hard boiled egg on my own. But thank you for the offer.”

“Cool, than I am going to…” Lance started, before he turned to look at the clock on the oven. Figuring it was probably like way to early for him to even think about waking up. But he was rather surprised to see it was close to 7:30. He turned back to Shiro with a small content sigh. “Make some coffee, I guess.”

Shiro moved out of the way, so Lance would make his way over to the coffee machine.

Lance busied himself with preparing the coffee. Checking the machine had enough water before he turned it on to warm up a bit. He carefully put the coffee grounds into the machine, with practiced ease for the right amount. 

Behind him, he could hear Shiro getting everything ready to make his egg.

Pouring the water into the pan before setting it on the stove top. The familiar clicks of a dial to turn it on. Shuffling about through the fridge as Shiro got what he needed from there.

“Do you want one?” Shiro asked suddenly.

Lance turned to see the older holding up an egg with a questioning look.

“No, thank you.” Lance said with a small shake of his head. He turned back to look into the cabinets for a mug, before adding, “I prefer scrambled eggs over any other way to make an egg. So I’ll stick with the instant oatmeal I got once I finish my coffee. And I’ll do that, once I find the coffee mugs.” 

He frowned as he opened a cabinet to find it mostly empty save some of the food Lance had put there the night before. But it had the coffee creamer, so...not a total loss.

“Next cabinet over.” Shiro said easily. 

Lance moved over to open the cabinet door, to find normal drinking glasses more at eye level. But then he looked at the shelf above and let out a happy ‘ah-ha’ at the sight. He reached up to grab blue mug that looked like it had a cute little catlike creature on it. Quickly he hurried over back to the machine to place his cup in the dock and get it started brewing.

“Thank you.” Lance said.

Shiro hummed off to the side.

“Hey, do you want a cup of coffee?” Lance asked as he turned to find Shiro fiddling with his phone a bit.

“Nah, I’ve already had like three cups.” Shiro said looked up from his phone. He motioned with his head to a polka dot black mug on the other side of the island. “Probably done with coffee for the day.”

“You’ve already had  _ three _ cups?” Lance exclaimed surprised as the coffee machine started sputtering away in front of him. “Already.”

“I’ve been up for a few hours.” Shiro chuckled. “Still on London time a bit.”

Lance clicked his tongue.

He turned his attention back to his coffee once the machine chimed it was done. Lance quickly prepared it to his liking. All with an amount of powdered creamer that may have been a little concerning if Lance cared. He quickly stirred it all in, before he turned and tossed his spoon in the nearby sink.

Lance quickly took a slight slip on it. 

Humming at the warm that filled him as it went down his throat. As well as enjoying the feeling of a hot mug in his hand for a moment.

“Thanks for running to the store last night.” Shiro said when Lance turned and opened his eyes again. “It was really nice to have an option other than leftover pizza for something to eat in the morning. Not to mention some nice coffee, and a  _ really _ good creamer.”

“No problem.” Lance said easily as he took deeper sip of his coffee. “Figured it was the least I could do after you somehow snagged the dinner bill before I could. I still how no idea how you managed that, you were kind of sleepily out of it, and the waitress gave  _ me  _ the check.”

“You paid for the ride here.” Shiro countered.

“Yeah, and I  _ told you _ that you could cover the ride back to the airport on Saturday.” Lance returned sharply. “We agreed that was fair.”

“Okay, but I still owe you for half the grocery cost.” Shiro returned.

Lance rolled his eyes a bit as he took another drink of his coffee. 

He smiled a bit at the way Shiro grumbled to himself. Watching the older man turn his attention more towards the little steaming pot on the stove. Peeking over at the top to look at the eggs he had in cooking in there.

“You can buy food from wherever we eat today and it will probably work out just fine.” Lance said easily as he collected his mug into his hand.

The visuals of snow outside the window in the growing light outside, quickly catching Lance’s attention. Causing him to quickly make his way across the apartment to the windows outside. Pulling his attention to the streets below that just seemed to be starting to get the day going with snow falling all around them.

He smiled widely at the sight.

Snow wasn’t something Lance usually got to see in general.

It wasn’t until he went to college for him to really see snow. And even then it wasn’t for long, given that he quickly flew back home for the holidays. For a nice tropical holiday season and weather he was use to. And what he usually saw nowadays, it was nothing like the snow here.

“So, your planning on us going out for the day?” Shiro’s voice asked.

The sound made Lance turned back.

Because, oh...right, they were having something of a conversation.

And Lance had shared his plans for the day.

“Well, yeah, sorta....” Lance said easily. As he straightened up to look at Shiro more. “Just for like half the day, cause it’s Christmas Eve and stuff. But I figured, maybe do a little sightseeing, given we’re here any way. Get some lunch and maybe do a little fun gift shopping or something. Then come home and do some baking.” He said with a smile. “That is if your up for it?”

Shiro looked at him for a moment.

Before he shrugged. 

“Honestly, doesn’t sound much different from what I was going to suggest.” 

“Awesome.” Lance beamed.

“There’s some neat stuff to see in Chicago." Shiro said offhandedly as he leaned on the counter top. “Some stuff will probably have to wait until after the holiday, but I am sure there is some stuff we could manage to see today.”

“I vote for the Bean!” Lance said happily.

Shiro smiled at Lance’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, me too.”

Lance let out a small cheer.

“But first, breakfast.” Lance added quickly.

Which caused Shiro to laugh and shake his head. 

* * *

The day was going fantastic it seemed.

Better then Lance had imagined.

Though to be fair most of the reasoning behind that was he just didn’t have the  _ clothes _ packed for a winter excursion. Because well, he was supposed to be in Cuba where the temperature was far more sunny and warmer. So he had packed more shorts and tank tops. Just a few light long sleeved things for when the sun went away.

So Lance didn’t have much to stay warm.

He just imagined he was going to be miserably cold. 

Even if he layered up.

But Shiro was nice enough to let Lance burrow his gray overcoat again. As well as an extra pair of gloves he had packed, and a spare hat. Even a nice scarf, that Lance thoroughly wrapped around his neck for warmth. As he had packed two of everything for his trip to England with Allura. So he had few things to spare Lance, while also keeping warm himself.

And it worked out quite nicely.

Lance was more than able to stay warm.

Not only from the layers he managed to put on, but all the walking around they did.

Because once they were all ready to go, they walked to Millennium Park, from the apartment. Which was a rather good distance to say the least, and took a  _ decently  _ long time to do. But Lance hadn’t terribly minded too much. There were plenty of sights to see along the way.

Once they reached the park, they quickly made their way to the Bean.

Which wasn’t actually too crowded.

The holiday and the weather seemed to have driven a majority away from seeing it.

Shiro and Lance took maybe... _ way too many _ pictured there. 

But honestly it was so fun. Shiro didn’t mind joining in on all the pictures Lance wanted to take. In fact, he happily suggested a few himself as they stood under the underbelly of the mirrored sculpture. And Lance was not one to turn down making funny faces for any sort of photo. 

Or dancing a bit in the background of a video Shiro was taken to send to Keith.

Okay, Shiro didn’t ask him to do that.

But he also did tell him to  _ stop  _ doing it either.

Once they were done with all their pictures and seeing the famous Bean. They turned to walking around the park. Which was was blanketed in a nice layer of snow, that was only slightly disturbed by the hustle and bustle of the city.

But Lance really didn’t care.

It was rather beautiful.

And honestly the snowball fight Shiro and him got into in the large field of the concert stage was a blast. Even if Shiro did manage to beat him in it. But in Lance’s defence his experience with snow was not as extensive as Shiro’s. He did manage to get Shiro with a few good hits of snow. And in the end they were both laughing and out of breath. 

So all things considered, Lance felt he did pretty well.

From there, they walked a bit more into the city. 

Towards the Riverwalk path.

Which as admittedly  _ freezing _ .

Given the whipping wind that tossed coldness and snow around them every few seconds it felt like. And well the fact the the river was actually a bit frozen itself. Lance still found it to be rather enjoyable walk, where Lance and Shiro just kind of talked about whatever.

Mostly about things they wanted to do with the time in the city.

Along with other odds and ends.

Or funny responses they had gotten from just randomly texting someone a picture.

Eventually they got hungry for lunch, and found a small sandwich place that was open. They had a quick lunch of warm toasted sandwiches and soup. As well as whatever warm drink they could get that went with their food.

And after that…

Well it was probably an  _ insane _ suggested, but kind of a fun one.

“Okay, so the  _ rules _ .” Lance said with a grin. He knew Shiro knew they rules, given they both figured them out together...but still. “We go in that store.” Lance said as he gestured towards the drug store they were huddled outside of. “Buy a gift for the other that is a max of twenty bucks. Before tax, because that should only be a few dollars more, and that seems allowable.”

“What about wrapping?” Shiro asked with a concentrated look on his face.

“Okay...so we’ll have a budget of $25. Twenty for a present, and five for wrapping materials.” Lance amended easily. “Also, we find whatever Christmas decoration we can. Ideally no more than ten dollars each. We’ll look for that first so we don’t by the same thing, then we break to go shopping for the other. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” Shiro said with a nod.

Lance nodded back before he turned to face the store.

It was bustling with a sort of last minute shoppers hurrying in and out for last minute things. All look rather driven out of they mind with the rush. 

And both Shiro and Lance were going to willingly enter into that.

To probably buy a silly little gift for the other.

But whatever, it felt fun.

“Ready to enter the fray?” Shiro asked with bit of grin.

“As I’ll ever be.” Lance said with a long sigh.

He looped his arms around Shiro’s prosthetic, making sure they wouldn’t separated too soon. With a glance and another nod to Shiro, they charged forwards into the chaos of the store together.

And it was madness.

Lance felt like he could barely remember anything that happened after they walked in.

It was like he was just suddenly in the holiday display section of the store. But he could vaguely remember Shiro tugging him along there. And he managed to snatch a mini silver tinsel tree, before anyone else could even really see it. And Shiro found a few cheesy light up necklaces that he happily declared they could use for lights. Something that had Lance both laughing at the idea and amazed by the genius of it.

And then they split apart to do their own shopping.

Thankfully in  _ separate  _ directions.

Lance had a loose idea of what he wanted to get Shiro.

He quickly made his way over to the candy section. 

Shiro just seemed to....disappear into the chaos.

Lance really didn’t  _ pay _ that much attention.

Rather he quickly made his way towards the selection of nice chocolates, the ones he knew Shiro secretly loved. Notably the dark chocolate truffles. Because he saw Shiro sneak into his pocket at some fancy event Allura thrown and invited them too. And Lance figured he deserved a treat.

After that Lance darted over to the cosmetic/bath section of the drug store.

He made his way over to the face mask section...which didn’t  _ have  _ the best selection. But it was Christmas Eve, Lance was happy they at least had a few choices to choose from. He snatched up a few masks. Three of them he figured Shiro might enjoy, at least in the fact of unwinding and relaxing. Shiro was gifted with decent skin, but a little hydration and cleansing mask never really  _ hurt _ anyone.

And it all left just enough in the budget for a nice relaxing candle.

_ Lavender _ .

It had to be lavender.

And thankfully, the drug store still had quite a healthy stock of that.

Happy with his collections of gifts, Lance circled back around through the chaos to snag a Christmas wrapping bag. The last one of a medium size that had a picture of a puppy and a kitten in Santa hats. It completely ate up his wrapping budget, but Lance  _ honestly _ didn’t care it was so cute. And he could use paper from some of the newspapers that were lying around the apartment.

From there Lance got in line.

It was a boring ten minutes of waiting around. Looking at random knick knack things that lined the waiting area for the line, and humming whatever Christmas tune was playing in the store. All the while trying not to look for Shiro in the line...but  _ totally _ looking for Shiro in line. But eventually Lance wound up in front of some worker that looked like they wanted to be somewhere else.

The transaction is quick and fast.

Lance was out sooner that he expected.

He grinned down the items he purchased, as he existed the chaos of the store. Humming the carol that was playing as he left. Knowing he needed to make his way to the spot Shiro and him discussed the rules. He glanced up once he cleared the door to find…

Shiro waiting the spot.

He wasn’t paying much attention to the door.

Rather looking up the the overcast sky that made it seem like the sun was barely out. Hands tucked behind his back, as well as the items he purchased in their little venture. He appeared to be watching the falling snow fluttering about in the air as it fell from above. Watching how it danced in a burst of wind, and slowly fell down through the tall buildings of the city around them.

All with a soft expression on his face.

It was kind of really... _ peaceful _ looking.

Not to mention sweet.

Lance didn’t expect to see Shiro like that.

Honestly, he was half expecting to have to wait for him to come out of the store. Or at least be looking at his phone. Looking at some email...or texting Keith or something.

Slowly Lance made his way towards him.

“So you beat me out.” Lance said with a wide grin, and Shiro turned to look at him at the sound. “Got everything you need?”

“Yes.” Shiro said warmly with return. “I had a mission objective in mind and I achieved it in a timely manner.”

“Do you want extra points for being quick?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes please.”

“Sorry, I don’t think I can do that. It's against the rules.”

Shiro raised a curious eyebrow at the words.

“Don’t look at me, I don’t make the rules, I just enforce them.”

“You literally made the rules with me for this.” Shiro pointed out with a breathy laugh as he smiled at Lance. “So, you  _ very _ much made up the rules.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at Shiro.

Earning a louder laugh from the larger man.

“Alright, let's head back to the airbnb, and you can make cookies, and we’ll call it even.” Shiro said, as he held his prosthetic arm out for Lance to hook on to. A grin on his face that said he was totally going to eat five chocolate chip cookies and be unashamed on his face.

And Lance…

Lance couldn’t help but smile back.

* * *

Lance hummed contently to himself.

Snuggling into the fluffy throw blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. Gripping the ends of the sleeves of the long-sleeve shirt that Shiro lent him the night before, to trap the heat from the mug of coffee he was holding. His third one that morning, made to perfection and delivered by Shiro just a handful of minutes ago. His eyes never leaving the snow that was falling softly outside the window.

There a soft mutter of some old black and white holiday movie on the television. Which had been one since Lance woke up. It’s low volume suggested Shiro turned it on for some background noise, that had just carried on to now.

It had been a quiet morning.

Not waking up to chaos on Christmas morning was not something Lance was completely used to.

Well, sort of.

The past few years, Lance hadn’t been able to go home.

So he didn’t wake up to some form of craziness. Many just Blue getting into things for his attention to her needs. But that beat his niece and nephew jumping on him about opening the  _ new _ presents under the tree from Santa.

Though chaos usually came in the form of a video call from his family.

Usually at some point midday.

It was kind of nice.

To wake up to a calmness.

Calmness with a subtle holiday movie in the back, and the slight hum of a carol over the preparation of breakfast. A warm and friendly ‘Merry Christmas’ from Shiro when Lance waddled out of the room he was sleeping in. 

“Would like fire sounds, or no fire sounds.” Shiro’s voice suddenly asked.

Lance turned to look to the sound.

Shiro was sitting in front of the fancy modern looking fireplace of the apartment they were in. His back was turned to Lance as he was facing the controls of the fake fireplace. Which actually looked pretty realistic at a glance. He was carefully leaning, probably to look at the controls. Doing it in just the right way to keep the sparkly purple blanket Lance had put on his shoulders earlier in place, given that he wasn’t wearing his prosthetic.

“What?” Lance asked.

“The fireplace has an option of sound on and off.” Shiro said as he moved to point at something Lance can’t see from where he is seated on the couch. Shiro does turn to look back at Lance. “I assume that doesn’t mean it play music, rather makes crackling and snapping like a real fire would. So you have everything from the visuals, heat, and sounds of a fire, without a  _ real  _ fire.” He added with a little shrug.

“That sounds so ridiculous.” Lance said with a small laugh.

“It makes sense.” Shiro returned as he turned looked back at Lance slightly. “So do you want the sound on or off.”

Lance hummed playfully.

Putting a hand to his chin as he exaggerated thinking about it. All with another hum as he rubbed at his chin and looked up at the ceiling. Acting like it was something he was seriously debating. 

He could hear Shiro chuckle at the display warmly.

“On please.” Lance answered cheerily. “Let’s not half ass this.”

Shiro nodded in agreement.

“Though, if that thing starts yodeling, then my answer is no sound.” Lance returned in a fake sharp tone, before he took a deep drink of his coffee.

Shiro laughed as he turned back towards the fireplace. “Okay,” He said as he shook his head as he moved to press a button on the controls that Lance can’t see.

Both of them paused for a moment.

Almost instantly the sounds of a soft crackling and an occasional snap joined the mottled sound of the movie on the television above. Really just loud enough to be a sort of ambient noise to the visuals of the fire.

Lance could feel himself relax in relief.

He could see Shiro do the same.

Like they both half expected it to be  _ yodeling _ .

Which caused Lance to burst out laughing.

Because the was so ridiculous. The last thing the fake fireplace would probably do is make yodeling noises. If they sound wasn’t crackling and snapping, it likely would have been a radio function. Which was weird too, sure, but made a whole lot more sense of a feature then anything yodeling. And they fact that the two of them seemed to hold their breath at the idea...was  _ hysterical. _

Lance fell back into the couch cushions as he laughed.

By some miracle not spilling his hot coffee all over everything. Like one little bit. But Lance supposed that was thanks to some sort of waitering skills, or shimming through a crowded bar or club in college. But he really doesn’t care at the moment.

“We thought….” was all Lance managed to kick out as he laughed wildly.

He just couldn’t believe…

The couch dipped a bit beside him after a moment. Lance turned to see Shiro had flopped down on the couch, laughing himself at the fact. And it only seemed to make Lance laugh a bit harder for a moment.

Eventually he started to settle back down.

He stayed leaned back on the couch cushions.

Just looking at Shiro beside him. He too as flopped against the back pillows of the couch. His white hair, still a bit of a mess of bed head. The front bangs taking on a few unusual angles, but not too many. 

He was smiling at Lance warmly.

A soft, relaxed expression on his face.

One Lance can’t really recall seeing ever before. 

Save like one time Shiro was drunk and looking his cat curled up on a pillow.

And honestly, it totally reminded Lance of why he has such a long standing crush on the other man. Cause like how could he  _ not _ when Shiro looked like that. It makes Lance want to just reach out and caress all of Shiro and kiss him gently. 

Not that Lance would…

Because well, Shiro probably didn’t feel the same. He is just relaxed and comfortable. Lance is just there sharing a friendly moment with him.

But, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t  _ want  _ to kiss Shiro.

Lance let out a content sigh as he smiled at Shiro.

Shiro mirrored the action.

And they stayed like that for a few long moments.

Even as Lance took a few sips of his warm coffee.

“So,” Shiro said softly, gently breaking the bit of silence that had fallen over the two of them. “What is your plan for the day?”

“Well,” Lance said as he shifted to set up a bit. “Not terribly much. Aside from starting to cook some food for a nice meal in the afternoon and calling my family at some point, I don’t plan on doing anything besides sitting here and watching any holiday movie I can find on TV. Like I’m not even thinking about changing out of my pjs one little bit.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Shiro returned with a small nod. He turned to look at the television for a moment, before he turned back to Lance. “What about opening the presents we got yesterday?”

“Of course we’ll do that, Shiro.” Lance said with a playful role of his eyes. It earned a soft chuckle from Shiro. “Maybe after lunch, or after most of the stuff in the oven.” Lance added as he turned to where they had placed the small silver tinsel tree on the small dining table on the other side of the apartment. Their two gifts standing one each side of it. “I don’t feel like getting up to go over there and get them.” He said as he reached over the back of the couch towards the table.

“Use the force.” Shiro said teasingly chuckle.

Lance made a grabbing motion with his hands. As well as acting like he was straining himself to pull the two gifts closer. Before he dropped it defeated when neither of them moved an inch closer to them.

“I can’t do it.” Lance huffed.

“Well, later then.” Shiro returned with a smile.

“Later then.” Lance echoed.

And together they turned back to look at the TV.

* * *

“Cookie?” Shiro’s voice asked lightly as the chorus of goodbyes cut off sharply from Lance’s laptop speakers. 

Lance looked up at the sound. 

Only just able to see the fluff of Shiro’s white hair on the back of the couch. Knowing Shiro had positioned himself on the long part of the sectional couch to watch whatever Christmas movie was on at the time. Before Shiro’s left arm shot up to suddenly. The tupperware container Lance had used to store the cookies gasped tightly in hand. Before it Shiro moved his arm so the container was held out closer to where Lance was sitting.

Lance snorted a bit as he stood up from the dining room chair. Closing his laptop gentle in the process.

He quickly padded across the floor towards Shiro and the cookies.

“Yes, please!” Lance declared as he selected a chocolate chip cookie from the top. Noting the sizeable dent Shiro had single handedly put into the stash since...well  _ whenever _ he had grabbed the container after dinner. “Thank you!”

“Welcome.” Shiro said as he pulled his attention to look at Lance. Pulling the container before towards himself. “That sounded like it was... _ a lot _ .”

Lance gave a nod and a shrug as he shoved the cookie into his mouth. Moaning a bit at the lovely sweet taste in his mouth. Before he moved to the open side of the couch that lay perpendicular to the television and the fake crackling fireplace below it. Springing over the back of it easily, and plopping down onto the cushions.

He ignored Shiro’s small gasping cry of ‘Lance!’ at the action.

Choosing to snag a holiday themed sugar cookie from the container.

Lance was use to video calls with his family being a rather chaotic around the holiday’s.

Mostly because it was one of the few times a lot of his extended family got to see him. So they all wanted to talk with Lance about this and that, and get the latest from him. And they are all excited to see him, and excitement translates to volume. And all of his younger relatives run around having a loud grand old time.

So it was usually an ordeal.

Though this year it seemed to be more given he was in Chicago.

His family was concerned and had all sorts of questions.

Half of which Lance was glad Shiro wasn’t completely fluent in Spanish, and Cuban slang wasn’t any way in his knowledge. Or at least beyond maybe the few idioms and curses Lance used around him.

Because good lord, Lance mentioned he and Shiro were splitting an airbnb, and spending the holiday together, and it was like the flood gates open.

Mostly because of his mother and Veronica.

But his brother’s are acutely aware enough to catch on and tease.

“That was pretty normal for a video call on Christmas.” Lance side once he swallowed his bite and cookie. “Maybe an hour extra, cause I was stuck in Chicago, and  _ obviously  _ there is a story to tell there.”

Shiro hummed lightly. 

Lance watched as he carefully put the container down on the couch cushions between them. Before he grabbed a sugar cookie. Examining it a bit, before he took a sizeable bite into the Christmas tree design in the middle.

“It sounded like you had to explain it a few times.” Shiro pointed out when he swallowed.

“Just once or twice, or six times.” Lance returned.

Shiro laughed at the statement.

Lance chuckled himself. 

Knowing he had to explain it back to back once. Much to the exasperation of one of his aunts when two of his uncles came asking about it. But she didn’t exactly help Lance explain it either...so…

“I wish I could have gotten to go and be there with them.” Lance sighed out, as he turned to look at his feet.

“Gee, thanks.” Shiro sounded beside him.

Lance looked over to see him frowning slightly. Looking a bit like a kicked puppy as he took another bite of the cookie in his hand.

Lance’s eyes widened.

Wait...no!

Oh god…

Crap.

He didn’t mean it like…

“No...Shiro, I didn’t mean it...like that.” Lance fumbled quickly. Scrambling over the thought process of what was the  _ right _ words he meant to be saying. “It just...ugh...I meant...that..ugh…”

A rumbling laugh from Shiro caused Lance to stop.

“Relax, I’m pulling your leg a bit.” Shiro chuckled out warmly as he rolled his body to face Lance some more. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it. You miss your family, Lance, that a normal thing for some people. I know traveling to visit them isn’t the easiest thing to do, both for you and in general.” Shiro smiled out as Lance left himself relax. “I know a part of me wishes I had stayed just a few more days in England with Allura and Coran.”

Lance hummed absently at the words.

“Just because I would have avoided the hassle of getting stuck somewhere I didn’t know.” Shiro added with a small chuckle. “Allura said I was more than welcome to stay with Coran and her, and I am sure we all would have had a decent time together.”

“But then our fun little venture wouldn’t have happened.” Lance pointed out with a bit of a grin as he sat up. “I wouldn’t have a nice new souvenir coffee mug, or a cute little Chicago snow globe. And that would be sad.” He added as he reached for the small little snow globe Shiro had gotten for bought him in their drug store present run.

He gave it a little shake. Watching the few little white specks and shiny glitter flutter around in the liquid inside, before he turned to Shiro with a wide smile.

Both the coffee mug and snow globe were kind of silly little touristy gifts. 

Somewhat cheesy in compassion to the gifts Lance had picked out for Shiro. 

Though Lance had honestly had a rather good laugh when they opened their presents earlier in the afternoon. He didn’t know what to expect from Shiro. And he really did quiet love the idea of both of the little gifts.

Yet at the same time, it didn’t feel like Shiro hadn’t put in any less thought into the gifts than Lance had. He just did in a different way.

Every time Lance used the mug, or saw the little snow globe, he’s remember the trip.

He’d remember them going into the crazy chaotic store Christmas Eve to buy gifts.

He’d remember the little silver tinsel tree, Shiro had painstaking decorated while Lance baked cookies and prepared a few things for their dinner on Christmas.

He’d remember get deep dish pizza the first night.

He’d remember every little thing about the trip.

“Yeah, then this wouldn’t have happened.” Shiro echoed warmly beside Lance.

Lance smiled widely as he put the little snow globe back on the coffee table.

With a warm sigh, he leaned back against the couch. Munching on the cookies he still had in hand. Taking to watching the little bits settled back down for a moment. And doing his best to ignore the open packet of chocolates he got Shiro resting off the side. As well as the few wrappers they were tossed beside it.

After a moment he turned to glance at Shiro.

Who had turned his attention back to the television. His gray eyes fixed on the last few minutes of the old stop motion of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as he finished eating the sugar cookie in hiding.

Lance smiled at the nostalgic look of awe on his face.

“Hey, I am going to make some coco.” Lance said as he moved to stand up from the couch. Grabbing the coffee mug Shiro got him in the process. “You want some?.”

“Oh yes please.” Shiro said excited from his spot on the couch.

“You have the sweet tooth of a six year old.” Lance started with a shake of his head as he moved to round the couch and make his way towards the kitchen. “You know that right.”

“Well, I am only turning eight next year, you know.” Shiro shot back. “So…”

“Shut up.” Lance shot back with a laugh.

He could hear Shiro laughing on the couch beside him. For once seemed to enjoy the joke he so regularly got when he told people his birthday. Lance just shook his head as placed his brought his cup to the sink to rinse out.

After that, he quickly set about preparing the coco.

Going about the hack Hunk had come up with in college for how to make the best cup of instant hot chocolate. It was really the tried and true way to make instant hot coco in their group. There was seriously no going back.

Only bet out by Hunk’s actually recipe for real homemade hot chocolate.

Which totally how it should be.

Once the cups were done, Lance carried them back over to the couch.

Shiro had sat up on the couch, and moved the container of cookies to the coffee table. He had also pulled the coffee table closer to the couch. Making it easier for them to put their mugs down, and pick them back up without actually having to move too much from their spots on the couch.

He smiled out a thank you when Lance handed him his mug of coco.

Sipping it happily as Lance sat down beside him.

Some other classic stop motion Christmas movie was on.

Lance easily settled into the couch to watch it. Content to just spend the evening watching Christmas movies that were just fun. He had already had his fun making fun of the cheesy holiday romance movies that had become the norm. A children's movie didn’t sound too terrible.

As the sun went down, Lance and Shiro shuffled a bit closer to each other.

Coco had long gone cold.

They shared a third blanket between them as they chuckle at the movie Elf.

Lance could feel himself drifting off to sleep, serenaded by the song  _ White Christmas _ . And it was hard to fight is pull with Shiro’s steady warmth beside him.

* * *

Lance felt a weight on his chest as he slowly started to wake up.

It wasn’t a bad weight, nothing that was too heavy or anything against his chest. It didn’t cause him to anymore effort into breathing as he slowly roused from his sleep. Please it was warm, pleasantly so in comparison to the bit of coolness in the air. So it didn’t raise any sort of alarm in Lance’s sleep filled head.

Nor could Lance think of any reason why it should.

It was probably just something he left on his chest. 

Like a book...or his laptop.

Because he had fallen asleep with both things on his chest before. And by some miracle not destroyed them in his usual inability to be still in bed. 

Though neither was usually as warm.

It maybe was just a bunch of blankets.

That seemed more correct.

Or maybe it was a combination of the two.

It was fine, whatever it was.

It was…

It was…

It was  _ moving _ .

Lance’s eyes snapped open at the realization.

Blinking the blurry grogginess away from the action. Hurriedly trying to figure out just where was at the moment in the dim blue light of the early morning. And what was the light source that kept changing color too quickly for him really get a good look at things.

But he makes out a table close by with something on it.

Follows his vision to a fireplace that his waving colors in a way that mimic a flame...but its not right to  _ be _ a flame. How Lance knows that he wasn’t really sure, but he did, so he doesn’t freak out about there being a fire.

He lifts his head a bit to find a TV. One appeared to be playing reruns of a show from the early 2000’s if he had to guess. And that was just going by a character's sudden use of a flip phone in the brief scene Lance was looking at. He has no actual clue what the show was though.

Whatever was on his chest moved again.

Lance beadily turned to look at his chest to find…

A head of white hair.

He blinked at it puzzled for a moment. Watching as it briefly nuzzled into his chest slightly. Then let out a sleep filled heavy sigh of contentment once they were settled. And that was when Lance made out the broad shoulders, and build figure that was wedged between his body and the back of the couch.

Lance was suddenly every awake.

Because, oh holy cheese on a stick, Shiro was sleeping on him.

Which kind of made sense.

Given that the last thing Lance remembered was from the night before was White Christmas, and Shiro beside him. Leaning into him a bit.

Lance must of moved at some point and fell to the open side of the couch.

And Shiro likely followed...if he was leaning on Lance for support.

And at some point they cuddled.

Probably for warmth.

Yeah, totally for warmth.

That had to be the  _ only _ reason people unconsciously cuddle at night.

Oh  _ crap,  _ they were cuddling.

Lance stared down at Shiro’s head that was using his chest for a pillow. His eyes wide as he tried to figure out what to do. 

He knew this was nothing to make a big deal out of. 

They were just two friends cuddling as they slept. There was nothing weird about that. Hunk and Lance did it all the time when they were roommates in college, and life. It happened. And sometimes it was nice to just have someone you knew hold you. Hell he had even done it with Pidge. It was completely on accident, but Pidge ultimately didn’t seem to mind... _ too _ much when everything was said and done.

But Shiro is Lance’s  _ crush. _

That instantly raised things to freak out levels of reactions.

Because Shiro was  _ sleeping on his chest. _

He doesn’t want to move a muscle.

Lance could scream.

He was screaming.

Internally. But still very much screaming and panicking about what to do.

Because….AAAAHHH!

Taking a deep breath. Lance tried to calm himself into working out out a plan. One that would get him out of the situation before Shiro doesn’t wake up to wide eyed, blushing, freaked out Lace. Or at least ease him down so he was calm and didn’t raise too many alarms, and just maybe could go back to sleep, and leave it to Shiro to figure out.

Because there was nothing  _ wrong _ with  _ anything _ that was happening.

Lance was just having a crush crisis.

Quickly, Lance worked out an idea to wake Shiro up just a little bit.

Just enough, so Lance would wiggle out from under him. And offer up a pillow so Shiro could go back to sleep if he wanted to. And given that Shiro seemed to be adjusting to the timezone some more, it would probably work out for a bit.

And Lance would get up...and make a cup of coffee to smother his freak out with.

It was obviously early that when he would want to wake up. But like hell, Lance was going to manage to go back to sleep after this.

Slowly, Lance raised a hand, lightly putting it on Shiro’s right shoulder.

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance said softly, with a small shake of the shoulder. “Shiro, hey, wake up.”

Shiro grumbled something in coherent. Nuzzling a bit more into Lance’s chest in defiance at the suggestion.

“Come on, big guy, wake up.” Lance continued with a gentle shake.

Shiro complained again with a loud grunting whine. 

“I know. But just wake up a little.” Lance returned quickly with another shake. “Come on, Shiro, wake up. Wake up. Wakey wakey.” Lance continued in a song sung way with a few more shakes that Shiro refused to budge. “Wake up, Takashi~.”

And that’s when Shiro lifted his head.

He groggily looked at Lance, before he sleepily smiled at him.

“‘Ornin’ ‘Ance.” He dooply muttered out.

“Morning big guy.” Lance saw with a grin that felt too easy. “Can you do me a favor, handsome?” Shiro sleepily nodded as he rested his head back down on Lance’s shoulder. “Can you move a bit so I can get up?”

Shiro looked at him for a moment.

Like he couldn’t figure out what Lance could need him to move. And he was looking at Lance’s face for a reason, as to why.

“Why…?” He asked after a moment of looking.

“Uh…” Lance said intelligently.

But before Lance could work out something that was a vague enough reason for Shiro to just do and go back to sleep, Shiro’s eyes went a bit wide. Like the real reason just slammed him in his sleep filled brain. And it just shattered a majority of sleep that still clung to his mind.

All the sleepiness was washed from his face in an instant.

Quickly, Shiro pulled back a bit. 

Not completely, because he kind of forgot he didn’t have a right arm for support, and he sort of flopped forward. Lance caught him before he could topple off the couch, or awkwardly land on Lance. 

Because that would just make things weird.

Things were still slaviable for being.... _ okay. _

“No, hey, it’s cool.” Lance said with more ease than he thought was possible. “We dozed off watching movies last night, it happens. I was just trying to ask you to move, so I could get up and get some breakfast going. Because apparently I am just up for the morning.” Lance said as he moved to help Shiro sit up beside him on the coach. Before he moved to stand. “I was going to make some scrambled eggs, does that sound good to you.”

Shiro blinked at him for a moment.

“Uh...yeah, no, that sound good.” He said with a slight shake of his head. 

Almost like he was telling himself it was totally nothing to wake up cuddling someone.

“Cool!” Lance said with two finger guns as he moved around the couch. “A coffee too?”

Shiro nodded slowly.

And Lance quickly made his way to the kitchen. 

Instantly starting to busy himself with making coffee and breakfast. Pulling out pans and dishes and ingredients. Because, well, it made it really easy to not have to think about what happened. Not that anything happened, it was fine.

The crushing side of Lance brain was just in a full panic, but it was  _ cool _ .

Maybe at some point it would calm down.

It could calm down and see what happened as a late Christmas gift from the universe. Just for Lance to have all to himself.

But rather that moment, he was going internally screaming at the coffee machine.

And about to make breakfast for the two of them.

Lance did take some pride in the fact that he was able to hand Shiro his mug of coffee like nothing was wrong, when he walked over to the kitchen island. He even smiled when Shiro gave him a small thank you. And just slid the caramel flavored creamer he appeared to have hooked Shiro on now.

He did turn around to internal scream at the eggs he poured into the pan.

Lance kept his attention of cooking the eggs for the moment. Pushing them around with a spatula. Moving them around in the way his mother showed him, so they would come out extra fluffy and wonderful. 

He could hear Shiro shuffling about a bit. 

Making his coffee just the way he liked. Before he moved to sit at one of the bar stools on the other side of the kitchen island. Sipping away at his coffee.

“So I was thinking we could do some more exploring today.” Lance said after a few moments. “I remember you mentioned that there was a river tour or something we could do, the other day. Or we could just wander around the city a bit more like we did on Christmas Eve.” Lance added as he turned to glance at Shiro just for a bit.

“Uh, yeah.” Shiro answered after he took a drink of his coffee. “The river tour...depends on the river not being too frozen.” Shiro said with a bit of a yawn. Which made Lance chuckle just a bit. “But explore around on our own is doable if that doesn’t work out.”

Lance hummed cheerily as he turned his attention back to the eggs. Finding they were almost done.

“And I am sure there are some museums that will be open today.” Shiro continued easily. “Which will help keep us out of the cold weather for a bit too. As another option for us to do.”

“Oh, I am a fan of not being the cold.” Lance stated as he took the eggs of the heat. Shoveling them as evenly as he could manage to two plates. “And a museum doesn't sound  _ that _ lame I guess.”

Shiro chuckled at him lightly.

He smiled as Lance placed a plate in front of him. Thanking Lance when he handed him a fork, before sliding the salt and pepper over. Carefully he dressed his eggs just so, as Lance rounded the kitchen island to sit beside him.

“I mean, we’ll have to check the times, but I am sure we’ll find something.” Shiro said before shovelling a forkful of egg in his mouth.

“Yeah, but it’s…” Lance said as he glanced at the clock on the oven. “Like 7am. We probably have a few hours before stuff starts to open for business, so we got a little time.”

Shiro nodded beside him.

A quiet settled over the for a bit. Only the clatter of their silverware on the plate, or occasional sip of coffee filled the air. Well that at the tv that was still on, but it was too quiet for Lance to hear much of anything beyond a mutter. 

It was rather nice.

“Hey, Lance,” Shiro started after he finished his eggs. “About this morning...”

“Shiro, relax, it’s totally cool.” Lance said with an easy grin. 

“Really?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Lance said easily from behind his coffee mug. “Look, I’ll admit it took me by surprise when I first realized we were cuddling. But it’s no big deal, we feel accidentally fell asleep on the couch, and subconsciously cuddled. It happens. You don’t need to apologize for it.”

“I guess you’re right.” Shiro said with a growing grin.

“I’m totally right.” Lance said with a wide grin. “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your cute dopey morning face. Or you sleepy inability to say some constants, as long as you don’t mention it.”

Shiro gasped in mock horror.

“You won’t dare.” Shiro hissed lowly.

“Try me.” Lance said as he stuck out his tongue.

Shiro turned away like he was some scandalized Victorian lady.

And Lance just laughed at the display.

* * *

It’s official.

The fireplace was Lance’s favorite thing in the whole airbnb.

Even in it’s realistic fakeness, sounds and all.

It did truly outshine the apartment’s gorgeous kitchen. The one Lance and Hunk had both partially swooned offer, and both agreed was a level of Kitchen goals. It wasn’t their kitchen dreams, but it was indeed worth admiring.

But the kitchen couldn’t warm Lance’s tried cold feet.

Or at least not the way the fake fireplace did.

All Lance had to do was turn it on, decide if he wanted the optional sound are not, collect a few comfy pillows and blankets,. Maybe wait a minute or two for it heat up a bit, and decide if he wanted his socks on or off. Then sit down and just put his feet right in front of it, and just feel instantly warmer with a happy hum.

Lance let out a pleased sigh as he wiggled his left foot in the warmth.

His right foot was just laid out just in front of him. 

He was giving it a slight massage to ease the dull, tired ache that came with a full day of walking all over the place.

Shiro and Lance had spent the whole day walking around and exploring Chicago. It felt like they went from one side to the other and back again. They had done a good bit of sightseeing, partially half the “must see” list Lance had found after breakfast. Most of the sights were fountains that were...well... _ off _ for the winter. But they were all still cool.

And they did spend a good amount of time inside. 

Exploring the Field Museum and it’s fun science exhibits. They went there, simply because Lance felt any art in a museum would go over their head, science was just more  _ their  _ vibe. And Shiro wasn’t one to argue. Plus there were dinosaurs, and like  _ who _ doesn’t like dinosaurs. 

Then they went up some super tall building. Getting great views of the city from above. Which, was actually really  _ amazing _ because the weather cleared up enough that they could see. And Lance got a ton of cool photos that he sent his family. Including on the glass floor that, as Veronica reporting back, had their mother cursing at the phone.

It had been a fun and long day.

One that didn’t seem like it was too overly crowded, given that life has seem to return to normal for most people in the city. But Lance figured that was because it was the day after Christmas, and everyone was still recovering.

But it was nice.

Lance was happy to be back at the apartment and warm.

The snow was nice and aesthetic…

But, good Lord, was it cold.

“Warming up still?” Shiro’s voice knocked Lance form his thinking.

Lance turned to find Shiro standing the mouth of the hallway that lead to their rooms. He was dressed in loose fitting sweatpants and a t-shirt, Shiro’s go to pyjamas. A towel was draped over his shoulders, and his hair was still a bit heavy and damp from the shower he obviously finished taking.

“Don’t judge me.” Lance playfully snapped with a slight glare. “I grew up in a tropical climate. The coldest it got was like light jacket. I take a while to thaw out. I’m just being extra through and sure.”

Shiro held up his hand in surrender. “I never said I was judging.”

“I know.” Lance beamed back happily. 

Shiro shook his head at him a bit with a soft huff of a laugh.

“Plus, it’s really nice and comfy. I like don’t want to move.”

“Ah...there it is.” Shiro replied with a wide smile.

Lance rolled his eyes at him. 

Because like rude. 

Even if it was  _ Shiro’s _ idea to collected pillows and blankets to make a warm comfy nest in front of the fireplace. Like he didn’t have to rub in the fact that was right or anything. Lance  _ agreed _ to do it, at the very least to avoid sitting on the cold floor. And like avoid the coffee table edge cutting into his back if he leaned back too much.

He crossed his arms and shot Shiro a pout.

Just to be clear on his point.

Shiro chuckled at him lightly, shaking his head a bit.

Then he grimaced slightly as he rolled his right shoulder.

“Your shoulder acting up?” Lance asked. 

Because, well he knew that happened to Shiro sometimes. His shoulder and remaining bit of his right arm would cramp up or hurt. Mostly, Lance knew, from Keith scolding Shiro for leaving his prosthetic on too long or whatnot. But Shiro had mentioned it happened too.

“No, not really.” Shiro answered with another slightly shoulder roll and slight grimace.

“Ok, okay, then what was this..” Lance asked as he mimicked the move and face Shiro just made, “about?”

“Alright, you caught me.” Shiro said with a sigh. “It’s acting up a bit. Probably because I wore my prosthetic today, after not wearing it for a day.” He added with another roll of his shoulder like he was just trying to shrug it off and away. “It’s not too bad, it will pass before I know it.”

Lance made a sound like he didn’t agree.

Shiro shot him a weak look.

“Why don’t you just sit down here, where its nice and cozy and warm.” Lance said as he shifted to the side and patted the space to his left. “And I can give it a little massage to ease it.”

“Lance, you don’t have to--”

“But I very much insist.” Lance cut Shiro off quickly. “And I will call Keith if you keep insisting it is fine. I will help you get away with stuff with him, but I will sell you out to the Mullet on stuff like this.”

Shiro looked at him for a moment.

Looking a bit surprised.

But also kind of not  _ totally _ surprised. 

Because well, Lance helped him put on and take off his prosthetic plenty of times since they’ve been there.

Mostly though he looked a little taken aback by Lance’s betrayal.

Then he signed.

“Fine.” Shiro agreed and started to make his way over where Lance was in front of the fireplace. 

Lanced beamed at him. Moving more to the side, so Shiro could have a better selection of spots to sit, or pick pillow. Basically just get himself settled a bit before Lance got started. 

He watched as Shiro removed his phone from one of the pockets of his sweatpants. Carefully placing it on the coffee table that was nearby. Then Shiro glanced down at the pillows and blankets for a moment as he straightened up.

“Before we start though,” Shiro started after a moment. He held a finger out to stop Lance from saying anything. “I am going to take some pain pills and make a nice cup of tea in the kitchen. When I come back, I am all yours.” He continued with a soft smile. “Does that sound acceptable?”

Lance paused for a moment. He hummed as he looked to the ceiling in though. “Yeah, that sounds acceptable.” He returned quickly as he looked back at Shiro.

“Thank you.” Shiro smiled back at him.

Then he made his way towards the kitchen.

Lance sighed a bit to himself as he watched Shiro go about preparing the cute little kettle the airbnb had. Then watching him choose from the small tea collection that was either supplied by their host, or left by past guests. Lance doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care, because it really doesn’t matter to him. Shiro carefully prepared a mug so all he had to do was fill it up with hot water. Then he waddled back towards his room to keep pain pills from his luggage.

Lance leaned against the coffee table as he waited for Shiro to resurface from his room. Though he turned to look out the windows of the apartment as he listened to Shiro shuffle around in his bag for what he needed. Because well, he didn’t want to make it seem like he was watching Shiro’s  _ every _ move. What he can hear from Shiro’s room, made it sound like he was on a mission to get whatever pills he needed, then return anyway.

And plus, the snow was kind of pretty as he floated down lightly in the light of the city.

A buzz sounded next to Lance suddenly.

He turned to see it was Shiro’s phone.

The screen lit up with some new notification.

A message from Keith it looked like from the split second Lance looked at it.

Because well…

The  _ rest _ of Shiro’s screen caught his attention.

On the screen was a picture form what he recognized to be Millennium Park. The weather was as grim looking at Lance remembered it being their first full day in the city. But the scene was lit by the few lights that were on from the clouds trying them into thinking it was nighttime. The light catching some on the bit of falling snow in the air, making it look magical against the backdrop of the city.

But that wasn’t really what caught Lance’s attention.

No what did that was the fact that  _ he _ was in the center of the picture.

Dead center in the photo.

Lance.

Totally, one hundred percent, him.

Dressed in the grey jacket Shiro had been lending him the whole trip. It’s totally noticeable that it’s too big for Lance, and not his. He was a distance away from Shiro, he could just see a few of the steps he had made when he raced out into the open area of snow. Looking to the sky, hands held out to collect snow in as he smiled in wonder up.

Lance remembered running out into that area.

He had seen it and all the untouched snow, and just ran out to it like the child. But he so rarely saw snow as it was most of the time. Like he was totally allowed to have that reaction in seeing it. He had kind of just wanted to be in it for a moment. Then he had leaned down and collected a bit of snow and threw it at Shiro, starting a small snowball fight between them.

He didn’t realize Shiro had taken a photo of him.

Let alone, one that look so... _ beautifully  _ captured.

How did Shiro even  _ do that _ ?!

And then he went and made it his  _ lock screen _ .

Lance was…

Well…

Um…

Ugh…

The screen suddenly went dark.

And Lance was greeted by the sight of him staring down at the screen.

He almost reached out to touch the home button to bring the screen back to life again. So he could double check that what he saw was the right thing. He didn’t imagine it. Or it wasn’t just some generic nice pictures of snow Shiro put in place for the season and something. And it was definitely a picture of him childishly enjoying the falling show.

Then he heard Shiro making his way back down the hallway.

Lance sharply pulled his gaze away from the phone.

He turned to look at the windows again

And he didn’t turn back to look at Shiro until he heard the kettle starts to whistle.

Lance watched the other make his cup of tea. 

Carefully pouring in the water, and preparing it to his liking. Before he picked up the cup and at started backing his way back to where Lance was sitting.

Shiro give Lance a smile as he placed the cup down delicately on the table. So he could easily move and reach it. All without having to move away from Lance too much, or twist too far, before he plopped down beside Lance. Shifting for a few seconds into a comfortable position. It was then Lance realized Shiro was without the towel he had come out with earlier.

“Ready?” Lance asked amazingly.

Shiro nodded, as he moved to hold out his stub towards Lance. “Whenever you are.”

Lance delicately reached out to touch Shiro’s shoulder. Carefully applying pressure and getting a feel for any area he might really need to work out to feel better. All while watching Shiro a bit to make sure he wasn’t in too much pain. Shiro watched him with a soft thankful expression for a moment or two before he turned to drink from his tea.

“I think Keith messaged you while you were get pills.” Lance said off-handedly.

“Oh.” Shiro said as he turned a bit. Reaching to grab his phone over his right shoulder. He struggled a bit with a soft whine, but somehow managed to grab it before Lance could move to help. “He’s probably reply to the text I set him from the Skydeck.” He said as he quickly unlocked his phone. 

“The glass floor photo?” Lance asked.

Shiro hummed like Lance answered correctly.

“My mom apparently freaked out at the one I sent to Veronica.” Lance said with a smile as he worked on massaging Shiro’s shoulder with more force. “My niece and nephew found it really cool.”

Shiro chuckled as he turned to look up. “Looks like Keith had a combination of those two reactions.” He said as he turned his phone for Lance to see. 

The text of  _ Looks cool, but wtf are you doing _ was clear for Lance to see, before Shiro turned his phone away. Lance chuckled a bit as Shiro hurriedly got to replying to Keith’s message. Looking like he was happy to catch their friend in a moment where they could chat via text for a bit.

Lance let him type away.

Working on massaging his shoulder and limp. Keeping an eye on his expression to make sure he wasn’t hurting him as he got more into it. Grinning to himself as Shiro relaxed more or let out a small happy hum at the feeling. Along with the few chuckles he was letting out as in his texting with Keith.

Lance doesn’t peek enough at the message to see what they are talking about.

He just kept working.

Eventually though, Shiro’s texting conversation with Keith came to an end. Shiro dropped his phone in front of where he was sitting. Letting out a content sigh as he shook his head. Probably at something Keith had texted him when they finished talking. Or maybe the whole conversation in general.

Hard to tell.

“Feeling better?” Lance asked gently a few moments.

“Yes.” Shiro stated as he nodded. “You have magic fingers.”

“I have regular fingers actually.” Lance corrected with a warm smile. “But mythical massage skills.”

“Ah...apologize for my mistake.”

“It happens.”

The two of them laughed a bit between them

A silence settled over them as Lance slowly brought his fingers down toward the scarred skin and tight muscles at the end of Shiro’s arm. Lightly running his fingers along for a bit, before he started applying even the slightest amount of pressure.

“Hey, Shiro.” Lance begin not too long after.

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement.

“When the message from Keith came in, you phone lit up.” Lance started to explained. He knew he really didn’t have too, Shiro wasn’t too weird with people taking or using his phone in general. But whatever he already started. “Your lockscreen…” He trailed off.

Shiro turned to look at him.

An eyebrow was raised as he did so.

Like he couldn’t understand where Lance was going with things. 

Or why.

Lance just ducked down to looking at his fingers massaging Shiro’s biceps.

“Yeah…” Shiro said slowly as he looked at Lance. “What about it?”

“It’s a picture from this trip.” Lance forced out a bit.

“Oh yeah!” Shiro said with a new wave of excitement. 

He pushed the home button causing his phone screen to light up again in front of him. 

The picture lighting up instantly, exactly as Lance remember seeing it, so it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on something. Unless Lance was dreaming. Then maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. There was always that possibly. 

Except he could read the numbers on the top of the screen telling him the time.

So...maybe not.

“I thought it was a pretty picture.” Shiro continued excitedly. “Figured it would be nice seasonal lock screen to have. Since we don’t usually get snow back home to often, and when we do it’s not like for very long.” He explained happily, as he tapped at the screen to keep it from going to sleep.

“I’m in the picture.” Lance pointed out lightly.

Lance could feel Shiro stiffen a bit under his touch. Kind of like he flinched in surprise...which was  _ weird. _

He turned to look at the other. Afraid he might put too much pressure on a sore spot or something. Only to find he had turned to face the windows. But there was a growing redness in the tips of his ears. Like Lance had seen them do the few times he’d ever really seen Shiro get embarrassed by something. 

Which was admittedly very  _ rare _ . 

But still…

And…

Holy crow!

“Are you...blushing?” Lance asked carefully.

Shiro answer him.

Nor did he turn around to look back at Lance.

But he didn’t get up or move away from him, so that was a good thing.

Lance shifted a bit closer to Shiro. Moving to lean into his field of vision, but found it to be completely fruitless. He frowned a bit, not that Shiro could see. So he just leaned in a bit closer into Shiro’s space, but not  _ too close. _

And why he did this...he doesn’t really know.

“Shiro,” Lance started gently. “Why do you have a picture of me as your lock screen?”

The other turned around.

Pulling back bit at Lance being a bit close when he did so.

But as quickly as he pulled back in surprise, he returned.

“It’s a nice photo.” Shiro returned in a slight whisper.

Which isn’t an untrue statement. 

Sure, it wasn’t anything professional, or like award winning, or even artistic. But it wasn’t likely set up that way. It was just a snapshot. A bit of secret one, but Lance doesn’t completely care because well it’s Shiro. The framing just sort of ended up working out in the spare of a moment. And the setting and the snow were just captured at the right time.

It was a well timed photo.

But, Lance has this itching feeling it was something... _ more _ .

He just has to push a bit…

“It is.” Lance agreed. “But…”

People don’t really do that with pictures of friends.

“I liked the way you looked in it.” Shiro stated gently.

Lance nodded slowly.

“You are so happy and excited. Filled with a brightness, it felt like I can never get enough ot if. I liked it.” Shiro continued softly. His grey eyes were looking over Lance’s face. “I  _ always _ like the way you look.”

Oh…

Well…

Um…

“Thank you.” Lance said lowly with a smile.

“Welcome.” 

A quiet fell over them.

Neither of them moved away.

They kept close. 

Their noses almost touching.

Practically breathing the other’s breath, but not really.

Lance just wanted to lean in closer. Put his lips to Shiro’s and just kiss him. For once act on the feelings of his crush, rather than let them hold him back. Because there was something about the moment that felt right.

Felt the moment to act on them.

Like it wouldn’t be weird if Lance got it wrong.

Lines were kind of blurred. Sure, it would be embarrassing, but it would be understandable. There wouldn’t be any holding it against anyone for getting the signals mixed up. And they would just kind of move on.

Lance felt his eyes drift to Shiro’s lips for a moment.

Then he felt himself lean in.

And Shiro must have done the same, because they meet in the middle.

Lance’s eyes slid close.

He felt Shiro’s hand touch his cheek, before sliding to the back of his neck.

His own hand did the same thing to Shiro.

And after a bit they pulled away again.

Lance let out a long breath as he opened his eyes again.

“I like the way you look too.” Lance returned with a growing smile as he stayed close to Shiro still. Shiro chuckled lightly as he leaned his forward against Lance. “I’ve liked the way you looked for a while.”

Shiro’s smile widened. “I do like more than just the way look too.” He said with a light laugh. “Just FYI.”

“Oh, yeah, me too.” Lance said brightly. “I mean it, I’m not just saying that because you are. I like all your squishy, brave and dorky insides. I like  _ like _ every little thing and part about you. Have for a while. Just you know…”

“Yeah, I know how crushes work.” Shiro returned playfully.

“The great Takashi Shirogane had a crush on someone?”

“It’s true.” Shiro grinned as he pulled back a bit. “And I’m going to kiss him again, that okay.”

“Go for it.”

And Shiro did.

The vaguest thought of Lance realizing Hunk was right, fades away when their lips meet again and again and again.

* * *

“Ugh...I always hate packing to go home.” Lance lamented loudly as he carefully packed most of his toiletries away. Drying a few of the bottles that had been in the shower with a towel, before he stuck them in a small plastic bag for the plane. “It’s the absolute worse.”

“It’s not that bad.” Shiro’s voice sounded from the room he slept in.

Lance popped his head out of the bathroom at the end of the hall. Glancing into Shiro’s room to glare at him as he was carefully refolding a sweater to fit nicely in his luggage.

“Yes it is.” He returned.

Shiro glanced up, and then let out a small huff before shaking his head. 

“What it’s true. For starters,  _ nothing _ fits back in your luggage the same way as when you first packed it. It’s all somehow way more tighter. You somehow manage to lose something, despite trying really hard  _ not _ to.” Lance huffed back at him. “And on top of that, it means your  _ vacation  _ is over.”

“You and I literally don’t have to go to work for 5 more days.” Shiro stated flatly. “We are still on very much on vacation, we are just going home.”

“It still sucks though.” Lance pouted back, before returning to the bathroom to finish packing most of his stuff away. He carefully worked out laying out his toothbrush and toothpaste so he wouldn’t forget them. “Why do we have to do this tonight anyway? We have until tomorrow morning.”

Lance heard Shiro sigh a bit in the other room.

He knew why. Shiro had already explained to Lance why it was a good idea. And Lance actually did kind of agree with him. Packing the night before made it a little easier to get out the door if someone oversleeps, or they lose track of time. They could just pack the few things left out and go. Easy.

But that didn’t mean Lance liked it.

He usually packed the morning of his trip being over. 

Granted it was always rather rushed. Because Lance of course waited just until the last accepted second to really get going on stuff. It allowed him to enjoy the vacation a little longer. But it wasn’t great packing.

“So we have a nice lazy morning.” Shiro said, as he came to lean against the doorframe of the little bathroom. “Maybe get a nice breakfast before we have to clean up the apartment and bit and head out.”

“I know.” Lance huffed.

“You barely had to unpack this whole trip.” Shiro pointed out with a sly grin, as he crossed his arms. “You have the least repacking to do out of the two of us. Why are you dramatically complaining?”

Lance was quiet for a moment.

He patted dry a few travel size hair products and put them in the little plastic bag. Then he carefully rehung the towl back on the rack. Spreading it out so it could dry, before he turned back to fiddle with the placement of things in toiletry bag for a bit.

Then he stopped and turned to look back at Shiro.

Who was watching him expectantly.

“It’s just leaving here, our surprise trip is over.” Lance said softly as he turned back to his bag. “It won’t be us in an apartment together. We won’t be stranded in a place we don’t know, and go exploring together. No sitting in front of the fireplace while it’s snowing outside. It will all be over.”

“I didn’t realize this was a London agreement.” Shiro said easily.

“A what?”

“A London agreement. You know, from  _ Friends _ .” Shiro said with a growing grin. “Monica and Chandler hooked up in London, and agreed it would only be a thing that happened there.”

Lance blinked at Shiro for a moment.

Because...well…

He didn’t exactly expect that.

Mostly because he took Shiro to be someone who watched Friends just in passing. It was something that was on and he just watched reruns because they were there. He didn’t really take in. But clearly, that was not the case.

“Technically, that didn’t work out for them.” Lance pointed out lightly.

“How so?” Shiro asked in confusion.

“Well, they kept hooking up in secret, fell in love, started dating openly, and got married.”

Shiro just smiled at him. 

In a way that made it seem like he wasn’t against something like that happening with them. And just oh...hello butterflies in his stomach. 

Lance in turn smiled back. 

Because, won’t that be nice.

“I mean, I didn’t think our hooking up was just supposed to be for the trip.” Shiro said easily as he moved a bit closer to Lance. “I can be if you want, but--”

“No!” Lance blurted out.

He glared with Shiro chuckled a bit behind him.

“I just…” Lance started, but words failed him.

He couldn’t think of how to put in a way that didn’t sound weird or like he was ending the new relationship they were starting to form after their confessions the night before. Because they had such a great time explore today.

It was more sightseeing. 

A lot of walking around and doing this and that.

Holding hands has they did so.

But they managed to get a river architecture tour. It was probably the coldest thing Lance ever experienced in his life. But it was a good excuse to cuddle up with Shiro and look at the buildings in the past. And it didn’t feel like a weird thing to do, because well they liked each other, and it was sort of a date. 

“I don’t know.” Lance said with a huff. “We don’t usually hang out, and it was just us. I had fun, and it was all unexpected. And I really liked it. I don’t want to end.”

“Well, the cool thing about dating, is the people doing it together get to see each other a lot and hang out  _ pretty  _ often. With the added bonus of making out and other fun physical affectionate activities.”

Lance wrinkled his nose at the phrasing.

Shiro made a face as well.

“Yeah, that wasn’t the best.” He returned with a soft huff.

Lance nodded in agreement. “No, not the best. But totally something I am going to one hundred present text you when we get to that level.” He said as he slid past Shiro to exit the bathroom and moved towards the room he was staying in. “As an inside joke.”

Shiro laughed behind him.

Before he moved to go back to the doorway of his room.

“Just finish backing Lance, then you won’t have to worry too much in the morning.” Shiro added.

“Fine, but I won’t promise I am going to like it.” Lance as he moved to enter his room.

“When you finish, bring your stuff in here.” Shiro called out. “You can crash with me in my bed tonight. That sound good?”

Lance’s answer was in the form of him darting into the hallway to kiss Shiro quickly on the lips. Before darting back to finish backing as he heard Shiro laugh loudly at him.

Because...yeah...that sounded great actually.

So great in fact, that Lance was sure that was the fastest he has ever packed to head... _ anywhere _ , like ever.

And he bound up onto Shiro’s bed when he was done.

And they cuddled until they fell asleep.

* * *

The airport was... _ considerably  _ better than when Lance arrived.

Sure there were still jerks and people muttering disgruntledly about a delayed flight or something or other. That was all kind of unavoidable. But not  _ everyone _ was mad or annoyed their flights got cancelled. Some people were actually making nice with stewardess or just kind of shuffling about as they waited to go wherever.

So it was better.

Well, that and Lance had Shiro with him.

Sure the other man had abandoned him at security. 

Because he had some fancy pre-checked shit, and Lance didn’t.

But he had collected Lance shoes and things while some TSA agent gave Lance a quick pat down. Repacking some of Lance’s things back into his backpack. And he waited for Lance by a bench so Lance could have a moment to get back into everything he had to take off. 

Which made up for the whole abandoning thing a little bit.

Shiro stuck by Lance’s side the rest of the time, though. 

They had found their gate together.

Grabbed some snacks for the plane together.

Then settled into some seats by their gate together.

It was really nice.

Lance was scrolling through the pictures he had taken on his phone leisurely. Grinning and smiling at all the pictures Shiro and him had taken. He could feel Shiro leaning into him from the side. He had been since Lance showed him a silly photo they had taken the night before.

“Oh, I really like this one.” Lance said as he held his phone out more.

So Shiro could see the picture of the silly picture Lance had taken Christmas morning when they were lazing around. Both Shiro and him were wrapped in blankets, looking extra cozy as they were flopped backwards on the couch. Both of them smiling brightly with the beginning of laughter at something Shiro had said.

“I think I wanted to get it printed out and framed.” Lance continued.

“But then everyone will know the level of coziness I can truly achieve.” Shiro returned with a chuckle. “Lance, it’s too dangerous.”

“I think it will be fine, Shiro.” Lance said nonchalantly. “I survived you looking ten times more cozier. I think the world will be just fine.”

Besides he already sent it to Hunk when he wished him a Merry Christmas.

Shiro chuckled beside him, before he kissed Lance’s forehead.

“Oh, hey, random pivot, but how do you want to tell everyone we’re kind of a thing now.” Lance asked as he turned to look at Shiro and put his phone in his lap. “I mean we did agree it wasn’t going to be a London Arrangement, but we also weren’t like ‘hey let’s just tell everyone.’ And well, I could really do without an ‘I told you so,’ like right away.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the as he turned to look more at Lance.

“Hunk said we were probably going to get together, given...well  _ everything. _ ” Lance said as he waved his hands in the air a bit. “I told him it wasn’t going to happen. I don’t want to have to tell him he was right like right away. Because he will  _ never _ let me live it down.”

“Ah, I see.” Shiro said with a smile. “Keith, believe it or not, said a similar thing.”

Lance felt his eyes widened.

Because well, no, he didn’t actually believe Keith would say something like that. 

He could be rather dense when it came to social situations and relationships sometimes.

Through, sometimes he spits out a weird nugget of wisdom. It is rare, and sometimes doesn’t even sound like good advice when he first says it. But like a monkey could type out all of Shakespeare plays given all the time in the universe right. So Keith was bound to be right every once and while.

But it still through Lance a bit.

“Okay, well what do we want to do then?” Lance asked.

“We can just wait until Hunk’s New Years Party in a few days.” Shiro said. “Tell everyone then, or just like kiss each other at midnight and watch them all lose their minds.”

Lance smiled at the idea.

“Oh, I kind of like that. Let’s do that.” He beamed out.

Shiro chuckled as he nodded in agreement.

“Plus three more days of no I told you so.” Shiro pointed out.

“Yeah, and we’ll probably see all their shocked faces.”

“That too.”

“I can’t wait to kiss you at midnight on New Years.”

“You can still kiss me right now if you want.”

And Lance did.

* * *

**Rainbow and Sunshine Sparkles** @sparklelady_85

Just saw the cutest couple at the airport. They were being all cute and    
soft and sweet. One was showing the other something on their phone,   
and the other looked at them with such amazement and love.

I asked them how long they had been dating, they both said a few days.

2:50pm • Dec 28, 2019 • Twitter for Android

12 replies 1k Retweets 4.3K Likes

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this moccici. I had a blast writing it, and I am really really happy with how it turned out. And thank you to everyone that put this whole exchange together. It was my first one in the Shance fandom and it was just super fun.
> 
> I also, there is a scene I did have to cut out of this, because the flow didn't work to tell. But I do plan to post in my one-shot collection "The Stars Can Hear Us Praying" because jet lagged Shiro deserve to exist in this world.


End file.
